


Magically Delicious

by Midna127



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: just like the tags for this fic, the referee fucking dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: I made a fic a while back based on that McDonald's meme, and I'm too lazy to put every character in the tag, but basically every character from the Wii game is in it.





	Magically Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

A bus drove down the road, packed with boxers, passing various businesses and restaurants. There seemed to be no end, and the people inside the bus were getting hungrier and hungrier. But the bus began to pass a business with a certain... magical goodness to it.

Disco Kid looked out the window and gasped. "It's a McDonald's!"

Aran Ryan got up and began chanting the name of the restaurant, rallying Disco Kid into chanting with him.

Protests came from Little Mac, Von Kaiser, Great Tiger, Piston Hondo, and Don Flamenco, overpowering the chants from Aran and Disco Kid.

Glass Joe stood up in his seat and yelled "WE HAVE FOOD AT HOME!"

But an incomprehensible protest came from King Hippo as he pounded his belly. Aran Ryan and Disco Kid began chanting again, this time with Bear Hugger and Doc Louis.

The bickering became louder and louder, this time King Hippo taking the lead for the "McDonald's!" team, and Glass Joe for the opposing group.

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP." A voice from the back of the bus yelled. "PULL INTO THAT PLACE."

The referee, who was driving the bus for another part-time job, let out a sigh to pity himself, and pulled into the restaurant. After the bus parked, the man from the back was the only one who got up.

"I'll get something, alright?" Super Macho Man snapped. He walked out of the bus, not afraid to pose with fans.

After what felt like hours, he came back from inside the restaurant.

"Wait... that doesn't look like my Chicken McNuggets." Doc observed. 

Super Macho Man boarded the bus, sipping from his black coffee. He knocked the ref out of the way, out of the bus and onto the pavement. Macho Man sat down in the driver's seat and strapped himself in. "Alright, time to go."

As the bus pulled out, Glass Joe let out a sigh. "This is why we should have gotten food at home."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
